


One in Ten Thousand

by silverr



Category: Mahou Tsukai Tai! | Magic User's Club
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aburatsubo has been chasing Takeo for years. What if Takeo finally said yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in Ten Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mahou Tsukai Tai is copyright to Triangle Staff, Bandai, Ikuko Itoh, and probably others. No infringement or disrespect is intended by this work of fanfiction.

.

There are few situations less pleasant than laying on your face on a damp stone floor in a crypt, your wrists and ankles trussed together behind your back, surrounded by chanting hooded figures holding ceremonial daggers.

Although, when you're tied up next to the one you love, the candlelight can make it almost romantic.

"Takeo," Aburatsubo whispered, "What are they going to do to us?"

'I think," Takeo whispered back, "based on what I understand of what they're chanting, and the," he gulped, " _knives_ they're carrying, that we're to be sacrificed as part of a Black Magic Ritual."

"Black Magic? What sort of ritual?" Aburatsubo's heart was thudding. Black Magic was usually quite _nasty_.

"I'm not sure. I think they're going to summon a demon to do their bidding for… something."

At that moment the tallest robed figure—or at least the one with the biggest shoes, it was hard to tell from the floor—stepped in front of the two Magic Users Club members and, raising his arms, spoke in the general direction of the stone altar.

"Oh great Chinpotama, oh Nurunuru, Insankaku, Ookii Yatsu…"

" _Lots_ of demons…" Takeo murmured. "They're planning something big." He wriggled his nose in an attempt to push his glasses back into place. "More demons is usually not a good thing."

"Maybe it's just one, with lots of names?" Aburatsubo whispered hopefully, and blew a wisp of hair out of his face so that he could see Takeo's face better.

"… Shiribachi, and Uramontsuko, to you Seven most Dread and Fearsome Lords, these two pure male virgins are our offering…"

" _Pure?_ " Aburatsubo huffed at Takeo without thinking.

" _Two_ virgins?" Takeo asked Aburatsubo, who blushed.

It was a bit of an awkward moment.

Fortunately there was an interruption. "Ah sir?" One of the minor acolytes was speaking. "Sir, you only named _six_ Dread and Fearsome Lords."

Biggest Shoes paused, and turned slightly. "Did I really?" He murmured and counted on his fingers, "Who has the notes?" he demanded. A general hubbub of "You had it last!" went around the crypt, but apparently no notes were produced.

"You _do_ know we must perform this ritual within the next _two hours_ ," Biggest shoes said, "while Saturn is triune with Uranus at the same time as a lunar eclipse, or it simply won't work?" With a great sigh, he said, "Well, put them in the dungeon til we can look it up."

Aburatsubo and Takeo stared at each other excitedly without speaking. A delay? Perhaps there was hope.

They were dragged out of the crypt and into opposite corners of the room next door. A heavy lock thunked into place as their captors left.

Aburatsubo heard a shuffling sliding noise, then felt Takeo's fingertips brush at his.

"Oh Takeo," he sighed, taking hold of the fingers with his own, "thank you for trying to comfort me."

"Let go of my fingers, Aburatsubo! I'm not trying to hold your hand, I'm trying to _untie_ you." Takeo said impatiently.

"Oh!" Takeo's fingers began to work at loosening Aburatsubo's ropes as he muttered, "With that many demons, and that many astrological conditions, whatever they're planning is very very powerful black magic. It could give them almost unlimited power to unleash all sorts of bad things."

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Aya said, relishing each light touch of Takeo's as if it was a deliberate caress.

Takeo pulled the rope free, and Aburatsubo turned instantly to untie him.

"There's only one way to foil their scheme," Takeo said. "Since their sacrifice requires two virgins… we just have to make sure that, by the time they come back, they don't have the proper ingredients for their ritual any more."

Aburatsubo's eyes widened as he untied the last knot. Takeo stood up and took the Dramatic Fist pose.

"So," Takeo said in his most heroic and determined voice, "Aburatsubo, you know what we have to do. To save the world," he whipped off his Magic Club surplice, "We have to lose our virginity. As quickly as possible." He pulled off his boots. "Besides, what kind of president would I be if I let my vice-president be stripped naked, bound to a stone altar, and be foully and indecently violated as his throat was cut for their heinous unholy rites?"

"I _knew_ you cared, Takeo," Aburatsubo sighed.

The ponytailed president stepped up to Aburatsubo and put one hand gently on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you wanted your first time to be special, and not this." He waved his other hand around to indicate the cell. "But we will be saving the world."

"Oh Takeo, it _is_ special, because it's with you!" Aburatsubo said, his heart singing as he covered the hand on his cheek with his own and melted with joy.

"Aburatsubo!"

"Hm?"

" _Aburatsubo!_ You're looking at me _that_ _way_ again!"

"What way is that, Takeo?" the red haired boy said dreamily, slowly coming out of his daydream. The hand on his cheek was only his own, and the sight before him was of a red-faced Takeo surrounded by the girls of the Magic Club.

Takakura leaned in closer, and hissed in his ear, "Like you're having impure thoughts about me!"

"No they're pure," Aburatsubo said, "my thoughts are purely of _you_ , Takeo."

Aikawa giggled, Sawanoguchi blinked, and Nakatomi rolled her eyes.

Takakura huffed, then turned to Sawanoguchi and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, Sawanoguchi, for that very detailed and informative report on local flowers with possible magical uses. I think you've made a very good case for us beginning to branch out into potion-making."

The mop-head blushed, and gawped, and bobbed her head. "Th—thank you Takakura! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to contribute!"

 _Brown-nose_ Aburatsubo thought.

"Now, the last thing on our agenda," Takakura said, "Due to the construction on this wing of the school, we won't be able to meet here next week. Does anyone have any suggestions for an alternate location?"

"Perhaps an empty classroom?" Nanaka offered.

"Miyama," Takakura's eye twitched, "has already requisitioned _every_ _single_ empty classroom for Manga Club meetings."

"How is that possible?" Nanaka asked with a laugh. "there must at least a dozen—"

"She says," Takakura said, both eyes twitching now, "that she needs them all. For a special project."

Aburatsubo stroked Takakura's arm. "Don't let her get you so upset."

"I'm not upset," he said though gritted teeth, his eyebrows vibrating.

"How about someone's house?" Sawanoguchi said. "I mean, my house is too small, but maybe—does anyone live close to the school? Akane?"

"Yes, I don't live far, and I suppose you can have meetings at my house, but I probably won't be able to make them," the platinum beauty sighed regretfully.

Nanaka crossed her arms. "Don't look at _me_. My parents aren't ever home, so I'm not allowed to have mixed company over."

Sawanoguchi looked at Aburatsubo. "Don't you have a nice big house? And parents?"

Aburatsubo shuddered, "No no no no no. That wouldn't work at all."

"Well, there's only one thing left do do," Akane said. "We can have our meetings at the mall. There are lots of tables, there's so much going on no one will pay any attention to anything we're doing, and if we get bored we can go shopping or see a movie."

"Bored?!" Takakura sputtered. "Magic isn't bor—"

"And they just opened the _cutest_ little lingerie shop. It has the _tiniest_ nighties." Akane said. "There's a red one in there I'm simply dying to try on."

"Ni—ni— _nighties_?" Takakura asked, his eyes glazing over.

Aburatsubo handed him a tissue. "The mall it is, then."

 

_~ to be continued ~_

 

* * *

**Author's Notes will appear at the end of the next chapter.**

* * *

2003.09.29 concept  
2003.11.07 first post  
2003.11.11 the inevitable typos are fixed.


End file.
